User talk:BornagainJesusfreak
Hello there Hey there! :P I saw you on the RC at the Christian music wiki. Just thought I'd invite you to join this wiki too. We have a slightly different mission and approach than the other wiki, but the same topic. Don't wanna take you away from them, though. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 15:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin I'm sorry. I got your message and totally forgot to reply. Well, all you have to do is prove that your are willing to actively contribute to the wiki on a regular basis, show that you have a good understanding of the way the wiki works and is run, and gain my trust as a reliable leader. Then I'll grant you admin rights. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 20:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) *Ok thanks. Btw I think this is a better wiki than CM wiki.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 12:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) **Well, thanks. We don't strive to be better. We kinda have different aims and goals. We have a broader scope and are run differently. Of course, both wikis' main goal is to reach people for Christ. And also, I apologize for my inactivity here lately. I'm graduating high school and things have gotten hectic. I'll be editing again soon. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 20:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ace of hearts Either do the Anglican or maybe a Celtic Cross. I love those. Also see if you can make the name a little more styled. Angelic-117 *Hey guys, you need to move your page Ace of Hearts to LifeMusic Wiki:ArtShare, a page designated as a place to introduce your own art of any sort. Until your band becomes notable, keep it there. Good luck with the band, though. I'd love to hear anything y'all have done! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 22:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) **how do i move it there and could u give me the site link? thanks!--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 14:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ***It's just a page on the wiki. Just click the above link. :) I can help ya, but idk how you want everything formatted. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 13:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ****Moved it for ya. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 13:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat We kinda like to keep it old school here, but we have an IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. We'd love for you to join us there. We currently have three or four regular chatters. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 22:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Black meets White You need to properly format the above article and add categories. Also, the bit about "If you don't believe" doesn't belong in an article. Just put the link to his Twitter in an External links section. Also, unless the official name is done otherwise, "meets" needs to be capitalized. Thanks. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oops! haha I did. lol I just forgot to reply. :P I'm pretty busy for now with moving off to college soon and such, but I'll see what I can do. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 14:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC)